


The Vaultadile Hunter

by catisacat



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catisacat/pseuds/catisacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janey has a camera and loves a corny old Elpis TV show from her childhood.</p><p>Athena is pretty okay with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vaultadile Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Behold! Exactly as sexual as I can write before getting too embarrassed to continue.
> 
> Just wanted a short break from my long, kinda depressing fic. Intermittently depressing, at least.

Janey was not the best cinematographer.

This would become obvious to anyone watching this video clip in the future.

Her thin, scarred arms were seemingly incapable of holding the camera still as she quietly whispered her commentary, “Ohhh there’s a right beaut. A Vault Hunter in the wild, emerging from her nest!”

Athena was unaware of the fact Janey was awkwardly recording her from the doorway. How an assassin could be this unaware of her surroundings was truly a testament to how much she trusted her fiance.

But as Janey crept closer while the woman stretched, Athena could hear her continue to narrate her every movement with wild embellishment, “This absolutely gorgeous Hunter is known by her scientific name. Athenus Grumpicus. Or, more colloquially, Athena! This solitary specimen is known for it’s amazing hunting skills and hard turtle-like shell, er, shield!”

“Are… are you filming me?” Athena said as she turned, dropping a hand unto her hip as a bit of a glare flared up in her eyes. She wasn’t exactly a morning person. Hell, she was barely a day and/or night person.

“Ohhhh we’ve angered her! Luckily the Athena becomes more docile when in the presence of a potential mate. The Athenus likes cute, cheeky girls with blonde hair and totally sexy burn scars!” Janey continued, creeping closer to her girlfriend who was staring her down. It failed to deter the woman, if anything it spurred her on. She kinda liked it when the gladiator got all commanding on her. Meow.

“I’m not feeling particularly docile right now,” Athena said, forcing down a smile. No way was she going to encourage Janey with this. She doesn’t like being filmed. Even by as someone as cute as the blonde slowly pretending to sneak up on her.

Janey was staying at exactly an arms length away now, slowly circling the dark haired woman with the same wide smile plastered on her face, “Ohhh it’s a territorial one. Athenus Grumpicus prefer dark and gloomy habitats where they can preen in solitude, undisturbed by the world around them!”

“I don’t preen,” Athena retorted, maybe just a little bit more defensive than need be. She tried to walk around her fiance to try and brush her teeth but was corralled back towards the bed as Janey’s approach became more enthusiastic.

“This is a particularly ornery specimen and possibly a particularly hornery specimen!” the blonde chirped happily as Athena’s face went bright red.

The gladiator watched as her girlfriend set the recorder on the vanity across from the bed as it dawned on her what Janey was angling at, “We’re not recording that.”

All the crossed arms in the world meant nothing though as she let Janey push her back onto the bed.

The blonde continued with her little gimmick, slowly combat crawling her way up to match her girlfriend’s eye level. Later, upon reviewing the tape, she found it was nearly impossible to hear her commentary anymore. Unfortunately.

In the moment she continued though, “You see, it’s mating season for the Athenus. Once a year they go into an absolute frenzy to find a mate!”

She couldn’t help but let a miniscule smile ghost on her lips, “Oh yeah. I’m the frenzy type.”

“Oh absolutely,” Janey said, eyes flaring wide as she paused with her elbows jutting sharply into the mattress around Athena’s head, “Totally bonkers. Hog wild. Thankfully, there’s usually a companion species nearby! The… the… Janien…”

“Janeyera Elpissian?” Athena offered to the squealing delight of her girlfriend.

“Elpissian? Athena, no! It’s supposed to sound sexy and dangerous! That just sounds like, well, piss!” Janey managed through her giggling, finally breaking character.

Athena changed the subject immediately, “If that tapes falls into literally anyone else’s hands…”

“Oh, it won’t! Just my grabby little mitts. And yours, if you want to relive the mostly amazing morning of your life over and over again!” Janey trilled, dropping off her elbows to get closer to Athena. Hands entangled in her purple hair as she was assaulted by a machine gun barrage of kisses.

The muscular woman managed to squirm her own strong limbs free of her girlfriend’s angular, bony ones to wrap them around her thin shoulders. She trapped the blonde down into what she considered a proper kiss. Slow and deliberate instead of frantic and messy. They remained locked like this for only a second before Janey pulled away with a wink. Athena watched the familiar scene of her fiance slipping lower and lower, her mouth still twisted into that playful smirk.

Athena took one last glance at the camera with her own lips curling up into an almost nonexistent smile, wondering if they should invest in a camera stand.

Upon reviewing the shaky and grainy footage she presented Janey with not only that, but a better camcorder. Not to mention the unspoken promise of how that equipment was going to be used in the near future.

Maybe this time they could do it without the hokey commentary.

But probably not.

Athena was okay with that too.


End file.
